bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TheUltimate3
^_^ Congratulations, on getting the Bleach request accepted. You should already know about the WGEP. Bleach has a number of audience ties with Naruto fans, having both in the project would probably work out nicely. Most likely a portion of the Narutopedia editors would flock over here if it was listed in the WGEP's lists. Heh... I can't believe I was looking for someone who would be willing to admin a Bleach wiki, and forgot that most Naruto fans also like Bleach... ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Talk) Troublesome thing is that when it comes to coming up with a main page, templates you need, etc... That is something most wiki end up needing to figure out on their own. There is no real guide or set of pages on it... That's on of the reasons I started the WGEP. I create a color scheme fitting the series for the Monobook skin of every wiki that joins, the Synced templates already do nearly anything a normal Animanga wiki needs to do, the CSS classes make it easy to use good standard styles around the wiki and change them when needed, we've got a basic rules page, knowledge on how to run a wiki, a general rules page, general standards, have already thought out most of the policies that wiki end up creating, and may have editors willing to move in. I have a feeling that most of the Animanga wiki are empty and abandoned cause the founders who wanted to create them couldn't figure out how to start the wiki. So if you want, just say the word, and I can have the staff give me the bot flags, and S/B flags (if you don't know how to work ) I need to start transferring the base of a WGEP wiki here to help get started with things. And I might even copy over the first Bleach article from Wikipedia to show you how to start copying to get the wiki started. PS: ^_^ Wikia's talk notifications are global, just use my talkpage here and I'll still be notified. That way bleach conversations stay on the bleach wiki. ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Talk) :O_o... wait... Was that a request to be part of the WGEP, or a I'll try this on my own? ^_^ The person who adopted the Gundam Wiki said that at first... But recently he found how tough it was, and decided to join. ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Talk) ::WGEP's got a Infobox system in development. It works nicely as you've seen. The only thing it needs are sub boxes for various info bits you may want in it. It needs it's documentation, but we got a Fair use template, rationale template, and a MediaWiki:Licenses page which fills up the selector with the licenses. ^_^ I like making wiki part of the WGEP... Setting up a wiki is one of the nice parts... And one of the goals of the project is to get as many of the Animanga wiki on Wikia to join in... ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Talk) ^_^ Joining is just a solid statement saying that you're ok with joining. I just need that beforehand so the staff know it's ok to give me whatever flags I need to be able to setup everything on the wiki. That level thing is just a scope... We group the wiki by scope... Top level is for the general wiki on the entire topics Anime, Manga, etc... Mid level is for wiki on a type of series or something which don't have actual series ties... ie: Series that were made by the same company or author. Like the AliceSoftWiki which is about things made by AliceSoft. And then the Lower-Level wiki are the ones dedicated to a single series and possibly related series. ie: Naruto as one, or all the Dragon Ball series. The main reason I need full confirmation beforehand, is because the Sync Bots kinda fill things up. If someone were to say after that they actually didn't want to join, it would take hours of deletions and reverts to remove the Synced templates and images. ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Talk) ^_^ I just ask the Staff for a Bot flag, then add this wiki to the list of wiki to sync to... After that, I just run the bots and they sync it all... I'll copy over the inclusions and other things, and I'll start a new Main Page using a certain very nice WGEP feature. Though remember, like Naruto it's Bleach, not BLEACH. BLEACH is a romanization, but it's not the proper thing to use because the series has been officially translated... You used before? To give me the flags, go there, type in My username, check off the Bureaucrat checkbox, and submit. ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Talk) ---- I've got part of the stuff done, there are a few more things to copy over, like the rules and guides. I think I'm going to do something here I've never done before. I think I'll program a bot to do Export/Import. Basically the bot will individually export the histories of all the Bleach related articles on Wikipedia, alter the usernames to have @wikipedia.org on the end of them (To identify where the users are from), and then import the pages here. ^_^ That'll mean that you'll have the histories of all the Bleach articles, and won't ever need to add the Wikipedia attribution templates or search there for a page with missing information. ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Talk) ^_^ heh, a little game... I always theme Animanga wiki to be related to the series they're on. So this theme to is symbolic of bleach. XP let's see if you can figure out what the colors for the background, content, personal bar, tabs, and the background and borders on the sidebar symbolize. The hint is, that it's all from the image on Wikipedia:Bleach (manga)... lol ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Talk) :Well actually there was a more precise meaning for each of the colors, mainly from that image on the Wikipedia page. The black background is his Shinigami cloak, and the white content is the inside of that. The orange personal bar is his orange hair. The red headers in the sidebar are the red letters in the BLEACH logo, and the light blue border around them is the border around those letters in the logo. And lastly, the coloring of the tabs represents the handle of his first sword which is shown in that picture. ^_^ The individual tabs make for a nice ridge for the handle. ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Talk) Chaos The wiki is getting a little chaotic and non-standardized... Do you want me to basically do what I'm doing on the Marpedia here. Basically the one editor there was WP copying but didn't do it right. So I created a list of WP articles I was going to copy and I've been moving the ones he created to a /original subpage and re-doing the work myself. After I'm doe with the WP copying I'm going to split the list articles there into individual articles. If you want I can do the same here and attempt to fix the Fair use issues that I think may be here. ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Talk) Techniques Maybe it's not needed. I say it could be helpful. Isn't there someway we can work both our opinions together-I'm sorry, I've been through this alot, I don't know what to say anymore. WP Copying TheUltimate3, the main thing that the wiki needs for startup is for a proper Wikipedia base to be copied over. While they normally don't get copied correctly unless I copy them, I can't go and actually do to much. Would you like for me to give you a short tutorial and get you copying correctly. After I'm done you, we could possibly get a few editors into it and get things copied correctly. After I'm done that, I'll of course help you setup proper infoboxes and other things to go in with the articles. ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Talk) Ok, I'm going to be teaching both you and Whopper in parallel (He's working on the InuYasha wiki). After I've successfully got you copying correctly. And I've told you that it's ok, you can use User:Dantman/To copy as the list of articles to start copying over. After that the lists there can be split out to replace the other existing articles. (The second guide also tells you what to do when there is already a article in the way when you're doing a copy.) I have 2 guides for you to read over first. One of them is a bit of an old guide, which has been modified and used on many Wikia ACG wiki, it's got the good info on what to replace in what way when you're formatting. But it doesn't have some great step-by-step directions. (I don't have a customized version for the Bleach Wiki. So you should probably read over both the one on the Animepedia at Anime:How to copy from Wikipedia and the one on the Narutopedia at w:c:nartuo:How to copy from Wikipedia. If you focus on one focus on the one on the Narutopedia because it doesn't have all the extra information that's on the Animepedia one that is meant for how to name an article to work in Animepedia's Mini-wiki style structure.) The other guide is a new one I'm working on to replace that other one. Unfortunately it's not complete. However it has absolutely great step-by-step instructions on how to copy the articles from Wikipedia (without doing things wrong), and also great on information on why certain mistakes that people make when copying articles are bad or could lead to serious issues. (This guide is at Anime:Step-by-step guide to a Wikipedia base.) ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Talk) Hi Could you give me rollback rights? You might have seen me before, I don't know. I am a big fan of Bleach and hope to expand this wiki. You can give rollback rights through Special:Giverollback. DragonBallZ 18:10, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :Oh, thats ok. Thanks! DragonBallZ 17:10, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Hu(=Hello, or Hu, depending on the case, in the Mili-Cian language ^^ ), Sorry to annoy you again, but could I also get some Rollback Rights(if it's no, I'll totally understand, not even need to answer :D) ? Mili-Cien Hi don't know if you know me but ibeen an active user in this Wiki for quite a while and was sondering if I could get some admin rights in this Wiki, I would be able to help out alot more with them but if you don't feel like is right i understand thanks for your time WhiteStrike 01:12, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Anyone here ? Just to know, are you still here ? ^^ Mili-Cien 21:20, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :Should I consider this as an Ironic yes :D ? Mili-Cien 04:00, 4 November 2008 (UTC) ::Could you look at this page ? Mili-Cien :::The bot already done over 150 edits, just want it approved/unaproved ^^ Mili-Cien ::::Sorry to flood you again, but we should need an admin, sometimes ;) (Not right now, simply because I don't see you on the wiki anymore :/) Mili-Cien 20:00, 23 November 2008 (UTC) ::::: maybe ... ^-^' Mili-Cien 10:59, 24 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::Hu ! Thanks ;) But you made me Bureaucrat, I don't really feel to give other ppl Admin rights ^-^. (Administrator/Sysops = Admin right on the wiki, Bureaucrat = Gives admin rights to other people), well, thanks whatever ;) (Should I give to me admin-editing rights ? ^^) Mili-Cien 17:12, 24 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::EDIT : Well, In fact I see too much ppl that could really help the wiki as admins :/ ^^ --[[User:Mili-Cien | Mili]]''-''[[User_Talk:Mili-Cien |'Cien']] Site Notice Hello ^^, could you set a Mediawiki:sitenotice , saying that there is total spoil about both Manga and Anime on the wiki ? (Something like : Be warned ! Anime&Manga Spoiler got their way in the wiki) with some style balises to made it looks good :D) (Mediawiki:sitenotice is a page that prints in up of ALL pages, and that use can dismiss simply by clicking "Hide" or "Dismiss") Mili-Cien 14:17, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks ! Mili-Cien(that's an Sysop-only edit page) Hey :Didn't realise that u were the main admin on this wiki....outta curiosity, how many wiki's are u tied to???..Well i've decided to be more active in this wiki and a bit less in Naruto wiki (Frm Wed - Fri, cause of the spoilers), and first thing i'd like to ask is, wat's the image policy here, none of the images hav been tagged, with a license or a rationale, so i was gonna go round and add them, but i dont know the stance that this wiki takes on images...Thanx...and it'd be helpful if i had a rollbak flag...got kinda used to it now...Thanx again...AlienGamer | Talk 14:08, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :K..Thanx..AlienGamer | Talk 14:17, 29 May 2009 (UTC) In-Active Not At all how your thinking it is. Well It wasn't really like that at all. We took a step back at active members and realized that alot were no longer here. I know your active on the narutopedia but you havent been here i quite some time. Hence why we went ahead and dismissed all non active admin. So as not to confuse or expect anything from you that you were no longer willing to deliver on. As the page has changed drastically and there was no involvement here. So please dont take it as power play or something of that nature. We assumed you had given up on the site is all. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 20:20, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh ok well I we do pay homage to you on the Admin and founder on the Bleach Wiki:Administrators page. Also Regrettably with the new skin its questionable about the future of the sight. There is talk of moving and if we stay we may have to delete content from the pages en masse. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 20:29, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Have you seen the level of content we have. Ichigo's page alone is too great for the little amount of cramped space they leave. I firmly believe they want every wiki to have as little content as possible. How can there be justification from going from having 11in of space to 6in. Arent wiki's about there content? Technically its 9in but 3 are taken up by the big right bar.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 20:38, September 30, 2010 (UTC) We have done nothing but talk on the blogs here and on the central wiki blogs for the past couple of weeks. Everyone across the board are raising hell about this. Its basically being forced on everyone and no one wants it. There are a couple of sights even leaving wiki. Dungeons and dragon wiki have decided to leave some are already gone. If you haven't seen it up close go to the preferences switch the skin to new look and check out the red dead redemption wiki. Thats the basic format for all wiki no choose. The only thing you can change is the colors. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 20:48, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Yea its starting on the 6th of oct. So if you dont know now you do. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 20:55, September 30, 2010 (UTC) will do. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 21:37, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Nothin really besides we had to think and basically realized we were caught between a rock and a hard place so when it became available around the 16th most of us jumped on it and tried it out and adapted to it with little complaints. We have adapted with a new background and theme and changed really only are infoboxes to better fit the new look but other than that nothin serious in changes. I still have serious issue with the pics having the uploader names and the little content space but other than that i dont know what else to say on it. How about you guys over at the naurtopedia how is going. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 20:32, October 23, 2010 (UTC) HELP!!! This wiki is sooo awesome. Please help me edit Heikiai no Aion wiki. (http://hekikainoaion.wikia.com/wiki/Hekikai_no_Aion_Wiki) You are awesome Editing Hello. Why i can't add a new sternritter epithet to article "Sternritter"? --The Omnipotent One (talk) 11:24, April 9, 2015 (UTC)